flightwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Carli Faewyn
Description: 3'4", 36 lbs. Rich, earthen brown skin that seems to shimmer and fade to blue. Striking violet eyes and tattoos to match. Hot pink hair (almost neon) - almost always in pig tails with beads, jewels, and other pretty things braided in. Carli was always interested in things. Shiny things, odd things, mysterious things, and things with a history. She had developed such a collection of interesting things that she had started looking into opening a shop. She figured this would be a good way to offload the toys she was bored with, and offer better avenues to get more new and interesting shiny things. She had her eye on an interesting old shop in the market square, currently run as a tavern under the moniker "The Moldy Rag". The proprietary had recently expired and it seemed the perfect opportunity. For some reason no other buyers seemed very interested in the place and so the asking price was cheap. Carli loved the old shop, it's ecclectic look and history was as interesting as many of the pieces she planned to house within it. Unfortunately the place was caught up in some legal issues -- waiting for response from next of kin, they said -- so she would have to bide her time. As she waited Carli continued tracking various interesting pieces. There was one she was particularly fond of, a bauble of small renown known as the Dancing Stone. It would hover in the air and twirl lazily, catching the light as it spun. It was not worth very much, but it had a long history. The sort of piece Carli loved. She had almost finalized negotiations on the piece when she found that it had been claimed out from under her! She tracked the piece down to see just who had managed to best her, following it's deliverer to a nondescript building far from any settlements. She waited until nightfall and snuck in, not necessarily planning to steal the gem... unless she felt it didn't have a good home, of course. Carli was awestruck by what she found. She had expected to see some rich merchant's house, perhaps. Filled with mostly boring, gaudy furniture and maybe a few interesting pieces. She had not expected to stumble upon a vault filled with the most wonderous assortment of things she had ever seen. She picked her way slowly through the collection, playing with this piece or that, tossing some carelessly aside while focusing intently on others. She broke a few things, fixed a few things, and pocketed several. At last she found the Dancing Stone. She had to have it. Surely whoever had amassed this collection had enough trinkets that they wouldn't miss this piece. Pockets full of her new treasures, Carli turned to leave when she heard a scuffling noise. She peered through a doorway she hadn't paid attention to before, and saw a vast array of cages. In this room was a collection of another sort. Rare creatures held in cages, displayed much as the baubles had been in the previous room. Most of them seemed little more than dumb animals, but a few of them had that spark, that glint to their eyes that let Carli know they were more than mere beasts. The little gnome's heart broke at the sight, and her face flushed with anger. How dare someone think they could collect living things like this! She pulled out her tools and immediately set to work unlocking the cages. Some of the creatures fled as soon as the doors were open, others stayed and helped her work on the remaining cages. Two of the most interesting were a bipedal raccoon and a foxgirl. They seemed to be friends, and took delight in helping Carli break the other cages. Indeed, the raccoon seemed willing to break anything, happy to cause destruction to the home of his captor. Carli was amused by the two. After they were finished with their work in the house, she decided to stick around them for a bit and see what fun they could get in to. The raccoon, she learned, was named Rocket. He seemed to like tinkering with things even more than she did, making little gadgets and toys, some more dangerous than other. The foxgirl Bella was a sneaky sort; Carli imagined she could be very helpful in acquiring treasures that took her fancy, when the current holders were unmotivated by gold. The wheel's in Carli's head were spinning, imagining the possibilities with these new allies, when she found herself suddenly several feet lower than she expected. She looked up to see earthen walls rising high above her, and a small circle of light overhead. A tracker and what could only be described as a sentient tree peered down at them into their pit. They quickly helped Carli out of the pit, but the tracker seemed to have some silly notion in his head of skinning her companions. Carli thought he was perhaps not quite right in the head. Thankfully the tree soon disabused him of such notions, and all were freed from the pit trap. Hard feelings put aside, the newcomers decided to tag along with the little group. Carli soon saw the benefit that the tracker Bastion and the tree could provide, and worked them into her ever-growing plan for her shop. They all travelled together for a while, and Carli continued to wait for word that the Moldy Rag was up for sale. Once she received word that the next of kin had been contacted, and throughly expressed no interest at all in the affairs of the shoddy inn, Carli knew the time was right. She purchased the inn and brought her friends there, telling them of her dream. She cast an illusion to show them how it could be, cleaned and repaired, shelves full of wonderous things. It could be a very good business, and bring them good money. Each member of the party had something to bring to the table. Bastion with tracking and appraisals, Rocket with manufacturing, and Bella with... acquisitions. Even the tree had a marvellous grasp of local lore and history, and would be a wonderful clerk. As Carli spun the tale of the shop, her companions were slowly caught in her passion. Soon they were all agreed. Carli fixed up the shop and commissioned a new sign. Her prize piece was placed on display behind the center counter, and the Curios shop was named for it. The Dancing Stone.